Little Memory Collection
by ForgottenUmbrella
Summary: Just some one shots which are probably based off real events.
1. Pretty

I'm here to tell you that no, I'm not dead, I just have not written anything good for quite a while. So here, have a Dragon Nest fanfiction.

* * *

Such a bored child she was. Well, not really a child but more of an adult trapped in a child's body. Her current body had its uses though, such as persuading Master Sorceresses who all seem to love cute little girls.

She supposed that she could play with her Mechas to while away the time, but that was something she already did a few minutes ago. They were meant more for battle than as playmates anyway.

As she brooded over her plans for the day, a young blue-haired boy ran past her on the bridge. He could not have been older than 14, and this fact was reinforced by his high-pitched voice. He stopped right after passing her, and stared at her like she was from some other time period... Which she was.

After a short staring contest, the girl decided that she felt tired and sat on the bridge, silently observing (judging) the boy. He followed suit and sat on the bridge with his legs crossed, reminding the girl of a snake charmer. She was amazed that he did not fall over from the weight of the sword on his back. Then again, people often wondered how she managed to run with a large cannon on her back.

The girl looked at a junior Sorceress who was running past, then at the boy, and back at the Sorceress. When she finished observing their facial features, she finally concluded that the boy...

...was pretty.

* * *

I bet you did not expect that ending. I actually did this to a Warrior that I know. I think I kind of weirded him out though. So for now I suppose I'll just post whatever funny events happen with my friends.

Ehh, stories that I write on my phone are always short.

(I still think Warriors are pretty unless they're wearing headgear.)


	2. Creepy

Semi-continuation of the previous one, this also actually happened (although I added in some things to make it more story-like).

* * *

After the girl moved off, another resembling the first approached the boy. She happily waved at him. Thinking that she was just being friendly, the boy waved back.

That was a huge mistake on his part.

In the days that followed, she could be seen staring at him from afar, not bothering to conceal her presence. She would occasionally walk up to him and ask to join him on a dungeon. He always said, "No."

After a few days, the boy began to get irritated by her and talked about her to his friends that he had made in Calderock Village. One of them was the girl who he had had a staring contest with on the bridge. Due to this girl and the other girl who had been following him around for the past half a week resembling each other, not enough to be sisters, but more like cousins, she offered to follow him around like the other girl. Although he was glad to have their support, he rejected her offer, saying that he did not need more young girls following him around.

After he left Calderock Village and got to Saint Haven, he thought that he had finally lost her and continued on with his life normally. Eventually, her existence was pushed to the back of his mind, but the vice-versa was not true. In fact, when the girl arrived in Saint Haven, she immediately recognised him when she saw him resting near the fountain.

When he caught a glimpse of her, he ducked and ran behind a Moon Lord, while gathering as much information he could about her. She was a young Alchemist who had arrived in Saint Haven not long ago. However, the way her long white hair flowed was forever ingrained in his memory. For when he was examining her, he found out that her hair was not real, but a wig.

At least he could have peace of mind for a week or two as he has moved on to Lotus Marsh where the girl cannot follow him to as of yet.


	3. Heart Attack

Another one.

* * *

The young girl was bored once again. Walking around Saint Haven aimlessly was all she could seem to do today. She strolled over to the cafe, which does not serve anything and thus should not deserve to be called a cafe, but will be referred to as a cafe for convenience sake. The tables were decorated with pumpkins and presents, for it was Halloween.

She looked up and saw a sad-looking Cleric standing on the roof. Thinking him an interesting person for doing so, she attempted to get up there. She tried many times but did not seem to be able to.

"Hey Mr. Emo-looking Cleric!" She yelled. "How'd you get up there?"

Now aware of her presence, the Cleric answered with a bored expression, "I jumped."

The girl face palmed. "Obviously. I meant where did you jump to get up there? Or are you unable to understand such simple English?"

Ignoring her last question, he replied mockingly, "The lamp post, then the roof. Or are you too short?"

The girl followed his advice and jumped onto the lamp post. However, she could not jump high enough to reach the roof. Not to be put off by such a minor thing, she took her cannon and fired, using the force of the shot to propel herself upwards.

When she looked around, she noticed a senior Sorceress standing deep in conversation with him. Wondering how she had not noticed her, the girl sat on the rooftop watching them talk.

If you go to Saint Haven, you may find the girl there, trying to shock the sad-looking Cleric. He once said, "You're going to give me a heart attack." Ever since then, she has been trying to do so.

Although, he is still alive.


	4. Clone's Record

XD-26's record

There are always random Warriors coming up to me, asking for help. Never anyone else, just the Warriors. A Cleric friend of mine says that that's creepy, but I do not really believe her.

The one I helped today was in the mood to do Riverwort Village Ruins, a place where there are excessive mushrooms growing out of the ground. They consistently wanted to do the Abyss mode, so I agreed, since he was the one in charge anyway. Halfway through the dungeon he had already died twice, despite his use of Highlander which saved his life for quite a while. I continued to struggle through with a person who died within 2 minutes. As a result, I died multiple times trying to protect the Warrior.

Later on I noticed that the Warrior had no gear save for a sword. I asked him why, and he said he had no clue. The only reason someone should not have any clothes is if they broke them all, which is foolish. Wait, how do you break clothes. Apparently he would not have known why he had no clothes since he was simply helping his friend get stronger.

Later when we were running Riverwort Village Ruins again, he was coming close to death again. I pointed out to him that there was meat on the floor, but instead he began drinking health potions. When he was done, he told me, "No need." I was tempted to give him a Biomechanical Missile to the face, but since I cannot hurt my own teammates he was spared. My Cleric friend was laughing at us.

When we returned to town, a Kali joined our party. I did not even have the time to ask her if she was a Dancer or a Screamer, as we headed into Riverwort Village Ruins Abyss mode once again. Screamers are rather rare, since more Kalis prefer to be Dancers rather than get a permanent sore throat.

I was glad when they finally left, leaving me alone to train and get stronger. After all, I am far behind all the friends I have made here in Lagendia.

Recording end.

* * *

Far behind means anywhere from 3 to 10 levels. Though, I was the last one out of all my friends to start playing. In the whole story I think I've only (incompletely) mentioned one person's IGN, so yay for ambiguity.


End file.
